When percussionists travel to perform at various locations, the percussionists transport a great deal of heavy and cumbersome musical equipment. The various devices are needed to provide a variety of sounds and tones during the performance. The devices are delicate, sensitive, and require both time and tools to adjust the equipment to provide the variety of sounds and tones. It would be helpful to a percussionist to travel with musical equipment that is versatile and easy to adjust.